Vida Branca
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu sempre fui uma pessoa horrível. E Lawliet puro. Tão puro quanto a neve. – Torneio Homenagem ao aniversariante: L. – Presente de aniversário para o L e também para T. Lecter.


_**Summary:**__ Eu sempre fui uma pessoa horrível. __E Lawliet puro. __Tão puro quanto a neve. – Torneio Homenagem ao aniversariante: L. – Presente de aniversário para o L e também para T. Lecter._

**Presente para T. Lecter e L. Lawliet.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracabra.**

**Agradecimentos à Nanase Kei por me ajudar como sempre. Te amo, Nana S2**

**Essa fic só existe desse modo por causa da Peeh. Senão, seria uma ralé.**

* * *

**Vida Branca.**

_**Neve:**__ precipitação de cristais de gelo formados diretamente pelo congelamento do vapor de água que está em suspensão no ar atmosférico. _

Impecavelmente, o dicionário passa esta descrição. Eu não poderia, claro, contrariá-lo. A neve nada mais é do que água congelada que cai do céu; eu sempre pensei assim, apesar de admirá-la em toda sua beleza. Eu poderia passar horas observando-a e dar minuciosas descrições sobre o seu significado em grau de beleza. No entanto, eu tenho certeza de que _meu menino_ diria que a neve nada mais era do que cristais de gelo.

Meu menino... Talvez eu não tenha o direito de chamá-lo assim, apesar de tudo. L Lawliet, o detetive L. Quando eu o encontrei, nevava. Uma verdadeira nevasca.

Era numa quarta-feira de Halloween e todos os estabelecimentos se encontravam fechados naquela noite. As crianças corriam, brincavam e gritavam com suas fantasias de fantasmas, bruxas ou o que quer que fosse. Naquela época, eu já havia fundado a Wammy's House, mas encontrar um gênio capaz de exercer o cargo de detetive mundial, não era uma tarefa exatamente fácil.

Nevava muito e eu estava sentado no banco de trás do carro – um modelo antigo de uma limusine, eu gostava de preservar antigos valores – observando, com um pouco de dificuldade, como algumas das crianças pareciam persistentes, mesmo que o vento soprasse com aquela força absurda e a neve continuasse a cair insistentemente.

Eu nunca acreditei em coisas como destino ou coincidência, mas não consigo encontrar palavras que expressem meu encontro com ele de outra maneira. O carro se movimentava lentamente pelas ruas de Londres e eu pedi para que o motorista parasse em frente a uma catedral.

O nosso primeiro encontro foi ali, nos primeiros degraus da igreja. Ele estava sentado e encolhido, apertando o corpo contra um casaco velho e surrado. Não me chamou atenção em um primeiro momento, mas posso dizer que senti pena da visão de Lawliet naquele momento. Não havia ninguém por perto, apenas ele e a neve.

Confesso que só consegui enxergá-lo por conta dos pontos negros que lhe tomavam o lugar dos olhos e o cabelo desgrenhado, um pouco coberto pela neve; ele estava quase congelado, tremia de frio. Oh, céus, foi uma visão horrível.

"Você está bem, garoto?" Perguntei, aproximando-me.

"Estou com sintomas de hipotermia, mas acredito que se conseguir me aquecer por esta noite, ficarei bem." Ele respondeu.

"Como é seu nome?" Embalei-o com o meu casaco, pegando-o no colo.

"Não posso falar com estranhos." Disse.

Naquela época, Lawliet tinha sete anos. E eu, a certeza de que tinha encontrado o meu sucessor.

**X**

_Ele tinha a pele branca como a neve_, pensava eu. Era um pensamento leviano, mas que sempre invadia a minha mente enquanto eu encarava Lawliet nos dias com neve. Ele não era como as outras crianças. Não fazia bonecos de neve ou participava das guerras que eram tão constantes no lar Wammy's. Ele apenas observava a neve com um misto de tédio e curiosidade que eu jamais soube explicar.

Antes de levá-lo para lá, ainda na época em que o estava conhecendo, ele passou um tempo comigo, em minha casa. Era um garotinho bastante curioso e parecia ter apreço especial por todo e qualquer tipo de doce. Desconfio que, se eu não controlasse sua alimentação, ele seria capaz de viver apenas de doces. Lawliet era um garoto interessante.

"Você gosta da neve, Lawliet?" Perguntei certa vez a ele, enquanto o observava comer um generoso pedaço de torta de morango. Estava ainda recuperando-se da hipotermia e por isso apenas repousava, recuperando as energias.

"A neve nada mais é do que cristais de gelo, eu li isso em um livro." Respondeu. Ele era diferente de qualquer garoto que eu conhecia. Definitivamente, diferente. Eu gostei do jeito dele logo de cara. Tinha certeza de que ele havia nascido para isso; para ser o meu sucessor.

Talvez, na época, eu estivesse tão empolgado com a idéia de ter encontrado nele o garoto ideal para me suceder que não notei um detalhe crucial e deveras importante em Lawliet: ele não agia como uma criança.

Isso passou despercebido por mim, mas era um detalhe muito importante. Ele não parecia ter idéia de que possuir uma infância como crianças normais e brincar na neve era algo estritamente necessário para que não se enlouqueça no futuro. Quando perguntei a ele o que fazia sentado na frente da catedral em meio à uma nevasca, ele me respondeu com sinceridade:

"Meus pais morreram congelados em uma praça que havia ali perto. Como eu não queria ter o mesmo destino deles, eu procurei um lugar onde ventasse menos para me abrigar. Eu estava dentro da catedral, mas um dos bispos pediu para eu me retirar, porque estragava a imagem elegante do local. Eu disse que tudo bem e fiquei ao lado de fora."

A naturalidade com a qual ele falava da morte, chegava a ser assustadora. Penso que uma criança comum estaria aos prantos, pedindo para que seus pais voltassem para si. Lawliet não. Ele tratava tudo com naturalidade, como se nada daquilo o incomodasse. E eu realmente achava que não, que aquilo não o incomodava.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, mas você não precisa se preocupar. Agora não vai mais passar frio ou fome e poderá ter todos os doces que quiser, se merecer." Sorri, de maneira gentil. Imagino que meu pai sorria assim para mim, mas não é algo do qual eu consiga me lembrar. Talvez eu não queira. Mas as lembranças se perdem depois de tanto tempo, são substituídas por outras sem que você perceba. Sejam essas melhores ou piores, tudo o que sobra é apenas neblina. Algo semelhante à neve, mas que não é tão consistente quanto.

"Não precisa sentir muito, o senhor não os conhecia e não me aborreceu com o que disse." Ele disse, polidamente. Surpreendia-me a cada frase proferida por ele. Lawliet era alguém muito avançado para a própria idade. Censuro-me até hoje por não ter notado isso no início, ainda a tempo de mudá-lo. "A morte é algo natural, acontece para todos. Seja pelo fim da vida ou por um acidente. A única coisa que eu não aceito é que outras pessoas sejam mortas por _assassinos._"

Justiça. Ele tinha um senso de justiça forte. Não era o suficiente, mas já era um começo. Lawliet teria um futuro garantido na Wammy's House e se tornaria um detetive invejável. Eu não notei o quão mesquinho eu era, a ponto de planejar toda uma vida para ele. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa horrível. E Lawliet era puro. Tão puro quanto a neve.

**X**

Eu não demorei muito, e não foi preciso conviver diretamente com ele, para notar que Lawliet tinha muito mais em comum com a neve que apenas a cor branca ou a pureza.

_Ele não deixava marcas._

Durante o primeiro mês desde que eu o havia conhecido, deixei que ficasse em minha casa, onde cuidei dele da melhor forma possível. A cada dia que passávamos juntos, eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que ele seria o perfeito sucessor para o posto de detetive que eu até então carregava secretamente.

Eu o deixei nas mãos de Roger com a promessa de que meu velho amigo o avaliasse. Se achasse que era bom o bastante para ser uma de minhas crianças, eu o aceitaria como meu sucessor.

Sim, uma criança da Wammy's. De longe, crianças normais. Aquele orfanato não era como os outros. Lá, as crianças podiam ter qualquer coisa, desde que conseguissem alcança-las. Eram todas muito inteligentes, de fato, pequenos gênios. Cada uma com seu talento em particular. Pintores, construtores, idealizadores, poliglotas. Eu poderia ver um futuro traçado para cada um deles, todos bons o suficiente para serem grandes pessoas. No entanto, nenhum deles tão bom para ser o meu sucessor.

Eram ótimos, mas não tinham o essencial, por mais que competissem para alcançar aquele posto. O posto de detetive.

Faltava a eles a malícia e a ousadia que apenas poucos representavam. Era isso que fazia a diferença, pensava eu. E não estava enganado. Nem a respeito disso, tampouco de Lawliet. Ele possuía tudo.

Lawliet.

L.

Ele foi o filho que eu nunca tive.

Isso me faz pensar o tipo de pai que eu teria sido, caso tivesse um filho. Acredito que não muito bom.

**X**

Eu demorei a notar, e talvez tenha sido o meu maior erro, mas, mesmo dentro da Wammy's, L, como agora era conhecido, não se relacionava com as demais crianças. Ele evitava todo e qualquer contato social a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Eu não fui capaz de enxergar isso com os meus próprios olhos. Estava cegado pelo talento excepcional que ele possuía. Foi Roger quem me alertou, em um dia que fui visitar a instituição.

"Ele não se relaciona com as outras crianças." Disse-me Roger, enquanto passeávamos pela instituição. "É um garoto com notas invejáveis e ninguém pode negar que seu raciocínio lógico é impecável, mas isso o afasta das outras crianças."

"Já pediu para que se aproximassem dele? L é um garoto um pouco tímido e cauteloso. É assim desde que eu o conheci." Respondi, sem dar a devida atenção.

"Não se trata disso. Quando as outras crianças procuram se aproximar de L, ele se afasta, como se a presença delas fosse um incômodo, entende? L não age como uma criança, Quillsh, isso me preocupa." Ele suspirou.

"Acredito que ele ainda esteja em período de adaptação. Com o tempo vai melhorar." Eu tentei me enganar com essas palavras, mas Roger não deixou que a conversa terminasse por aí. Meu amigo era realmente determinado quando queria algo, mesmo que, em sua natureza, parecesse tão fraco.

"Você o trouxe aqui justamente para que se relacionasse com outras crianças, não foi?" Ele perguntou em tom calmo. "Porque nós não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre a infância de L, Quillsh. Não há registros sobre seu nascimento e também não sabemos de seus pais. Nem mesmo a morte deles foi relatada e eu sei que você se preocupa com ele. L será seu sucessor, eu tenho certeza de que tem isso em mente."

Uma das coisas que me surpreendia a respeito de Roger, era o seu poder para deduzir as coisas. Não posso dizer que ele era um super gênio como as crianças dessa instituição, mas eu confiava nele mais do que em mim mesmo. Roger podia não gostar de crianças, mas era um ótimo amigo. Talvez o melhor que eu tivesse. E eu gostava das opiniões dele. Eram sempre sinceras, mesmo que machucassem as vezes. Acredito que ele não fazia propositalmente.

"Você está certo, foi esse o motivo para eu trazer Lawliet até aqui." Disse, olhando através da janela da biblioteca onde agora estávamos. De lá, a ampla vista para o exterior da Wammy's, permitia que eu visse as crianças brincando na neve. Quase não pude reconhecer o pequeno Lawliet imerso em tanta brancura. Sentado em um dos balanços ele lia um livro. As perninhas balançavam e ele mantinha-se distante, isolado de qualquer diversão. Acho que foi naquele instante que comecei a compreender o que Roger queria me dizer.

_L não tinha amigos._

"Vê o que eu digo, Quillsh? Se ele não se associar com outras crianças, seu núcleo social será praticamente nulo. Ele é capaz de manter uma boa conversa com qualquer adulto, até mesmo supera-lo, mas não pode lidar com crianças." Suspirou. "Temo que isso comprometa seu futuro."

"Ele irá se acostumar, Roger." Eu insisti. "Se L for meu sucessor, ele irá se acostumar." Não esperei resposta e caminhei dali. Seria doloroso demais ouvir a verdade mais uma vez. O meu egoísmo acabaria com a vida de Lawliet e eu estava ciente disso.

**X**

Os anos se passaram depressa, talvez mais do que eu gostaria. Lawliet já tinha doze anos e nada havia mudado desde a minha conversa com Roger. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma de aproximar-se das outras crianças, apenas se mantinha isolado, lendo seus livros e comendo doces. Naquela época, as primeiras olheiras já apareciam discretas embaixo dos olhos dele. Roger me confidenciou, certa vez, que Lawliet não dormia mais do que três horas por noite. Ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo, mas as luzes do quarto não se apagavam antes das quatro da manhã.

Imagino que o excesso de açúcar no sangue o deixava acordado por horas além do permitido. Lawliet era um fanático por doces, mas também me surpreendia. Resolvi conversar com ele em uma tarde um pouco fria, enquanto passeávamos pela Wammy's.

"Você sabe que eu estou a procura de um sucessor, não sabe, Lawliet?" Perguntei em ar solene.

"L, por favor." Corrigiu-me. "Eu prefiro que o senhor me chame assim, como rege a lei da Wammy's." Houve um breve momento de silêncio e Lawliet tirou uma bala do bolso, levando-a até a boca. "O senhor me escolheu como o seu sucessor. A probabilidade disso ultrapassa os setenta por cento, não, oitenta e três por cento, se levar em consideração que sou o melhor aluno da Wammy's e tenho aptidão natural para investigação."

Eu fiquei calado, um pouco surpreso talvez.

Lawliet sempre foi rápido para entender as coisas, eu deveria saber. Que mais poderia fazer? Sorri, esquecendo-me completamente de abordar outro assunto com ele.

"Arrume suas coisas, L, partiremos em vinte minutos, pois já temos um caso para tratar."

Ele sorriu um sorriso branco. Tão branco quanto eu jamais tinha visto. Eu não prestei atenção na hora, mas depois, em um momento qualquer da minha vida, eu pensei:

_O sorriso dele é branco como a neve._

Será que as semelhanças a despeito da neve nunca parariam de vir?

Talvez eu estivesse ficando paranóico, mas nevava naquele dia.

**X**

L cresceu muito rápido como um detetive e eu nunca duvidei disso.

Aos dezesseis anos, ele já era capaz de resolver qualquer caso sem a minha ajuda – na verdade, eu apenas o auxiliava.

Já nesta altura da vida, pego-me a recordar momentos importantes e nem tão importantes os quais passei com meu menino. Lembro-me mais especialmente da primeira cárie que ele teve e de como aquilo doía, por mais que ele se recusasse a demonstrar. Era um dia bastante frio e ele estava encolhido na cama, com uma das mãos sobre a bochecha dolorida por conta do inchaço.

"_Deixe-me ver isso, Lawliet." Disse, em tom sério._

"_Não é nada." Murmurou ele, manhoso._

"_Está com cáries, não é? Eu bem disse a você para que escovasse bem os dentes após comer tantos doces." Tocou-lhe a mão com suavidade. "Agora deixe-me ver."_

_Mais vencido pela dor do que pela insistência do velho senhor, Lawliet abriu a boca em um sonoro "Ah" para que ele pudesse averiguar o tamanho do estrago. Para a sorte do menino, não era nada além de uma pequena cárie. Algo passageiro._

"_Isso passará logo, mas não poderá comer doces até que esteja melhor." Disse o velho senhor, provocando uma careta de espanto no menino._

"_Não, Watari, você não pode!" Pela primeira vez, seu lado infantil parecia ter aflorado. "Não pode me deixar sem doces, isso não é justo!"_

"_Não é não, Lawliet." Watari foi firme, apesar dos protestos de seu tão amado sucessor. "Não permitirei que você torne essa cárie um problema ainda mais sério. Trataremos disso e depois poderá comer doces novamente."_

"_Mas...mas..." Fez um biquinho, na tentativa de tentar dissuadir a idéia do outro. Coisa que o amoleceu, mas não permitiu que cedesse._

"_Nada de mas. Ficará sem doces até que melhore." Foi sua palavra final. "Agora durma, Lawliet. Amanhã pela manhã iremos ao dentista." Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa e cobriu-o antes de deixar o quarto. O menino ainda praguejou algo baixinho, mas o senhor não ouviu ou fingiu muito bem. Dias mais tarde, Lawliet o agradeceria por aquela dor horrível ter passado e isso tudo ficaria para trás._

Haha, pensando agora é que me lembro como ele era um garoto teimoso. Mesmo que tenha tentado, durante muitas vezes, fugir ao tratamento, ele nunca conseguiu.

Lawliet podia ter a mente de um gênio, mas ainda assim era uma criança. A primeira cárie, o primeiro machucado, o primeiro caso resolvido. Isso tudo provocava nele as reações que provocava em qualquer criança. Mesmo que ele não brincasse na neve ou andasse de bicicleta, ainda assim era uma criança e, como tal, tinha seus momentos de alegrias e de tristezas. Lawliet foi a pessoa mais próxima de mim. Isso eu posso dizer.

**X**

Algo que me incomodava sobre Lawliet, mas eu que só percebi muito tempo depois, como já citei anteriormente, é o fato de ele não agir como uma criança. Quando ele veio a crescer e se tornar um adulto, eu podia enxergar essa _falha_ nele.

Era como se houvesse um buraco na infância de L.

Nada de jogos infantis, nada de amigos, nada de nada.

Lawliet era um grande vazio no que se dizia a respeito de infância. Acho que era por isso que ele considerava a vida de detetive como um jogo. Talvez isso, para ele, fosse o sinônimo de sua infância. Por culpa minha. Do meu egoísmo.

Ele nunca se importou.

Todos os casos para ele, eram tratados como se fossem uma espécie de diversão, mas nenhum parecia ser o suficiente para satisfaze-lo. Talvez, dentre todos, o mais perigoso tenha sido o caso de Los Angeles, com B.B.

Depois veio o caso Kira.

Quando L recebeu o comunicado sobre essa caso, nevava.

Como no dia em que eu o encontrei, uma verdadeira nevasca.

Ah, meu menino, por que tinha que ter aceitado esse caso?

**X**

A respeito do caso Kira, sinto-me na necessidade de dizer que foi o mais arriscado. O modo como as mortes aconteciam, a tensão que ele causava a todos, o medo de morrer por um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Tudo isso fazia com que eu me preocupasse cada dia mais com o que pudesse vir a acontecer com Lawliet.

No entanto, isso também o animava.

Eu podia _ver,_ em seus olhos, a empolgação por ter encontrado um oponente digno de enfrenta-lo em seu intelecto. Ele estava _feliz_ por isso, eu podia sentir.

L sempre gostou de coisas perigosas e eu nunca fui capaz de freá-lo. Pelo contrário, eu aprovava e fazia parte disso, de suas atitudes.

L era como a neve, até mesmo em suas atitudes.

Ele começava calmo, sem que ninguém percebesse. Encobria o chão e, lentamente, tomava a forma de uma nevasca, devastando tudo o que encontrasse. Com o caso Kira, não foi diferente. Ele descobriu cada pista com um detalhe minucioso, mesmo que tivesse começado da estaca zero.

Posso dizer que ele é um rapaz extraordinário. Ele _nunca_ agia sem pensar.

Lawliet sempre pensava em todas as possibilidades e não-possibilidades existentes e, dentro de todo o caso, houve um garoto que lhe chamou atenção. Pelo seu senso de justiça, seu modo de agir e sua peculiar inteligência. Ele, Yagami Light. Naquela época, ele era apenas um dos suspeitos vigiados pelo FBI.

Depois, tornou-se um dos membros do QG de investigações. O fato de Lawliet desconfiar dele, mesmo que minimamente, já era o suficiente para eu crer que o considerava culpado. Mesmo assim, quis que ele trabalhasse conosco. Se eu tivesse uma nova chance, perguntaria o porquê, mas acho que já sei essa resposta.

Fazia parte do jogo, como sempre. Era uma jogada arriscada que poderia, ou garantir-lhe a vitória, ou matar-lhe.

_Roleta Russa._

L apostou tudo nisso, mesmo que o preço fosse tão alto. E eu estava com ele até o fim. Com meu menino, meu pequeno Lawliet.

Fossem shinigamis ou cadernos assassinos, nada daquilo me importava. Se Lawliet estivesse seguro, tudo estaria bem.

Mas então, o que eu mais temia aconteceu.

Agora já é tarde, não é mesmo, meu menino?

_Eu sinto muito por tê-lo colocado nesta vida, Lawliet._

Eu gostaria de dizer-lhe isso, mas já é tarde demais.

_Lawliet, filho, eu o amo._

**X**

A dor intensa no peito, a sensação de vazio e o frio que tomava conta de seu corpo eram os indícios do que estava por acontecer.

Não teve tempo para muito mais do que apagar todos os dados dos computadores antes que alguém fosse capaz de acessa-los.

E o último pensamento que lhe acometeu não foram lembranças ou uma despedida.

Naquele dia não nevava, mas chovia intensamente.

No fim, a morte era branca.

_Branca como a neve._

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi gente, como vai? A família vai bem? E os pets?

Eu também vou muito bem, obrigada.

Certo, essa fic é uma resposta para o desafio proposto pela Ana, a Ety e a Foxy. Eu resolvi fazer um PoV do Watari, porque...porque...EUFIQUEICOMINVEJADODAFOXY! PRONTO FALEY!

E também porque eu sempre quis fazer algo com o Wachan (?)

Segundo, essa fic é um presente para a minha filhota Peeh, porque ela merece isso e muito mais. Eu não sei, sinceramente, se a fic ficou boa, mas eu espero que você goste, filhinha. Fiz ela com todo o sentimento possível apenas para você s2

Também não podemos esquecer do homenageado L! Espero que curta sua fic aí do além, L!

E, sei lá, eu espero que você ao menos curta um pouquinho.

Quero agradecer à Srta. Abracadabra por betar e me ajudar com as opiniões dela.

Agradeço, especial e principalmente, à Nanase Kei, porque ela sempre me ajuda quando eu peço socorro. Ela me ajudou pra caralho nessa fic. Te amo, Nana!

Feliz aniversário, filhotinha. Te amo muito S2

**_Aceito reviews e críticas desde que sejam construtivos. Estou aberta a sugestões para melhorar na próxima fic, então..._**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
